This is Who I Am
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Germania has been hiding a secret for as long as anyone could remember. The secret? Hidden underneath his armor is the body of a girl. FemGermania. Rating may rise. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I know I have other stories to update. Plus some requests. And other one shots. And a bunch of other stuff. **

**Wow I do have a lot on my plate. Oh dear lord.**

**Anyway I decided to do my favorite thing to my favorite character.**

**Gender-bend him.**

**And the victim of today is…Germania!**

**No but seriously, the dude looks the way he does. He is either secretly a girl or Legolas. And between you and me? I don't really know which one I prefer. Both of them have their merits.**

**Speaking of which I'm going to be writing a fanfic where the Germans are elves soon. You can thank Legolas…I mean Germania…for that.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germania rolled his eyes at Rome's antics and resisted the urge to pick up his sword and ram it into Rome's head once more.

Although it was looking more and more inviting by the minute.

Thankfully they had reached the place to camp for the night and a few feet away the glorious sound of a waterfall was roaring meaning that they would be able to bathe tonight.

Germania started to walk towards the waterfall. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder.

There standing one foot away with a smile on his face was Rome.

Germania's eyes narrowed and started to walk towards the waterfall once more. He stopped again and looked behind him once more.

And lo and behold there was Rome following him.

"What?" Rome asked smiling brightly.

In response Germania merely narrowed his eyes. He knew what.

Rome pouted slightly. "Oh come on Germania. We never bathe together. Please?"

Germania shook his head.

Rome struck out his bottom lip. "Pretty please Germania."

This time Germania's upper lip curled over his teeth in a soundless snarl. Rome held his hands up. "Fine, fine."

Nodding Germania turned and finally came to the waterfall. He stood at the corner of the body of water for a moment and just stared as the water fell into it before stripping off his armor.

He left it fall from his hands to the ground gently before entering the water. He closed his eyes at the cooling and relief the water momentarily gave to him.

Germania stretched his arms out slightly and sighed as the water brushed lightly against his skin.

Well…not all of his skin.

Germania looked to his chest where the leather bands were security tied into his skin and pushing back the access skin.

In other words they were pressing against his breasts to make as if they weren't even there when he wore clothing or armor.

It had been years since he…she…had last taken the bands off. The leather had cut into his skin many times causing scarring and eventually her skin started to grow over the leather slightly.

It was not comfortable by any means whatsoever.

She always wore cloth around her lower thighs efficiently covering the true gender of her body from prying eyes. Not that anyone had ever seen it, not even Rome who had so persisted in bedding her.

Germania sighed and leaned back into the water and allowed herself to float there for a moment and her mind to wander. There was no threat of an attack tonight. She didn't need to be on guard completely.

Germania closed her eyes and allowed the water to support her body freely. Her hair swam in the water gliding through it and feeling soft against the brushing of her skin. It was the only true outward sign of her being a female, having long hair.

She opened her eyes and stood up in the water. The level was so low it barely reached her waist and just covered the cloth around her thighs. She stretched slightly when she heard a gasp behind her.

Whirling around and creating small waves in the water her eyes widened when she saw Rome standing there looking at her.

She quickly looked down and to her horror she realized that he could exactly tell what she was hiding and see right through the wrappings.

She fought the instinct to duck into the water and instead stood tall and stared at Rome coldly.

"I thought it was clear that I had no desire for you to join me." she said a lower tone of voice that she had been using for years.

Rome closed his open mouth, from her point of view he seemed to be blushing, and looked to the side. "I kinda wanted to convince you otherwise…but now I'm not really sure."

Rome looked at her again and took a hesitant step forward into the water.

Germania's eyes narrowed as he came closer.

She didn't move as he reached out and lightly brushed his fingers on top of the straps, above her breasts.

"Those look like they hurt." he said quietly as he ran his thumb over the top one.

Germania shrugged; it was something that she was used to.

Rome's eyes met hers. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

Germania didn't break eye contact "This is not something for you to know nor is it important."

"Not important? Germania all this time I thought you were a guy!" Rome said.

"That was the point." she grunted and turned away from him.

She sat a few feet away on a rock and pulled out a knife from her armor. She threw a glance at Rome. "Why are you still here?"

Rome didn't answer but he did walk forward and sat next to her.

"That's not your real voice is it?" he asked.

Germania hesitated before shaking her head.

"Can I hear your real voice?" he asked hopefully.

Germania's eyes narrowed before she sighed inwardly, if it would get him off her back.

"Rome is a complete idiot at some times which drive me nearly to the point of insanity." she said in her old alto voice instead of the tenor voice that she had been using to disguise herself as a man.

Rome's eyes brightened at hearing it not even caring that she had just insulted him. "Say something else."

"I am not someone who will do something at a moment's command." she hissed.

Rome started before turning his gaze to the knife in her hands. "What exactly are you going to do with that?"

She ran the knife through her fingers feeling the smooth metal. "Since you already know I guess it doesn't matter if I hide it from you. I am going to take these straps off; I have new ones in my bag."

Rome's eyes glanced over the straps again. "That's going to hurt."

Germania shrugged before bringing the knife up and pressing it against her chest where the strap was under the skin. She closed her eyes at she ripped it open, however not in pain but a certain sick relief. She has experienced pain so many times in her life it has almost become a source of comfort for her.

Rome watched silently as she pulled the straps off, making cuts where they were needed, and not emitting a sound.

His hand came up suddenly and stopped her from finishing.

"Please stop this." he said quietly. "I don't want to watch you hurting yourself."

Germania raised an eyebrow. "You are the one forcing yourself to watch this. And I am not hurting myself."

"You're running a knife through your skin."

Germania shrugged and continued until the straps were free enough to pull them off her body entirely.

Before she uncovered them she glared at Rome.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn around." she ordered.

He opened his mouth to argue but stopped when she gave him a cold look. He immediately turned his body around so his back was facing her.

She kept watching him as she pulled the leather pieces off her body and slid down into the water so that it covered the fresh skin and meat that she had revealed.

She winched inwardly as the water stung through the wounds and hit the naked meat that was usually hidden by the leather.

When she sensed eyes on her she turned and saw Rome watching her once more.

She pulled the leather towards her again and used it to cover her breasts as she stood from the water once more.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Rome answered.

She turned and started to walk towards her discarded armor when she felt an arm go around her waist and pushed her until Rome's body was against her back.

"What do you want Rome?" she asked.

Rome didn't answer but allowed his fingers to dance across her thigh and run his fingers over the edge of the cloth. She tensed slightly as his hand curled around the inside of her thigh dangerously close to an area she did not want him to touch.

Grinding her teeth Germania reached forward slightly and elbowed Rome below the stomach as hard as she was able to in her position.

It worked, Rome let go of her waist and fell to the ground clutching between his legs where Germania had elbowed.

"I never gave you permission to touch me like that Rome." Germania said before putting on her armor and leaving Rome where he knelt on the ground.

* * *

Rome glared at her across the fire occasionally winching as he shifted his legs.

Germania calmly poked the fire higher and ignored his glares.

"That was mean Germania." he sniffed.

Germania rolled her eyes. "You sound less and less like a warrior each time you talk like that or pout." she said.

Rome gave a short laugh. "I doubt anyone would underestimate me Germania!"

Germania gave an aggravated sigh before pulling her old leather bands and throwing them into the fire. The two personifications watched as the fire ate through the leather before it cracked and started to break and a retched smell started to fill the air.

Rome looked at her silently for a moment before saying "So…you're a girl."

"Your observation skills astound me Rome." she said sarcastically.

Rome ignored the sarcastic remark. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It is not information for anyone to know."

"Even me?" he asked quietly.

'_Especially you.' _Germania thought.

She sighed and leaned back slightly. "Why are you bothering even talking about this? This doesn't change anything."

"This changes everything!" Rome exclaimed.

He stood up and stared to pace around the fire much to the Germans inner amusement.

"I always thought you were a guy! I wasn't afraid of telling you things I can't tell a girl!" he ranted. Germania sighed and tried to relax, whenever Rome got into one of his rant modes he could go on for hours.

"Do you realize how much I'm going to have to clean my act up? What I can no longer do?" he asked.

Germania gave him a blank look.

"Okay, but do you know-"

Blank look.

"Okay, okay! But-"

Blank. Look.

Rome pouted once more. "Alright I get it." and sat back down on his side of the fire.

He looked up at Germania once more. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.

Germania rolled her eyes. "I'm not going into this again."

Rome looked angry now. "Germania I trust you in everything I have ever done. I tell you everything. I even trust you enough to ensure when I turn my back to you, you will protect me instead of stabbing me. Even though you have all the chances you could ask for." he said.

Germania raised an eyebrow. This was the first time she had seen Rome get so angry.

"Rome calm down." she said.

He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to when Germania shot him a cold look. He still grumbled to himself as he looked to the skies.

* * *

They would get to Rome's house in less than a day she reasoned as they walked through the forest.

As much as she loved being outdoors and in the open. The soft grass and the open skies the weather was changing rather fast to winter and snow and ice would cover the land. During those times she preferred to be inside a warm house or hut with a warm and somewhat soft bed hopefully.

And since they were both going to Rome's house both the warm house and the soft bed would be provided.

She was now a little bit more apprehensive with sleeping a few feet away from the roman since his finding out of her true gender. He had been rather obsessed with bedding her when he thought she was a male but now that she was a girl he hadn't tried anything for now but she felt that it was merely a matter of time before he tried something.

Not that she would let him any closer to her body like that than what she had allowed when he thought her to be a man.

She ignored the tightening of her chest at the mention of those words in her thoughts.

**Germania's reasons for not telling Rome anything will be come clear in later chapters. You will find out. Until then though try to guess why!**

**How did I write Rome and Germania? I never wrote for them before so I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job or not. Especially with Germania. We barely have any strips or info about him.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you everyone for all the faves, alerts, and reviews. I love all of you and I am glad that you like this story.**

**I don't really have that much to say really.**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germania sighed slightly aggravated. Rome had not stopped glancing at her since last night and it was starting to get rapidly get annoying.

"Either you stop doing that or you tell me what you are thinking." she finally snapped at him.

"I just can't get it around my mind that you're really a girl." he said. "You act so much like a guy."

Germania rolled her eyes. "That was the point Rome."

"No I mean really like a guy." Rome insisted.

Germania closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Like I said. That was the point Rome."

"No I mean-"

"Rome!"

The two walked in silence after that thankfully and continued their journey.

A rustling in the trees however brought Germania and Rome to a stop and one hand on their sword handles.

"That was probably just some deer or something." Rome said. However he didn't take his hand off his sword.

Germania didn't answer, green eyes staring around them trying to perceive where the sound was coming from.

There was a moment of silence before bodies flew from the forest with their swords withdrawn and attacked them.

Germania blocked a hit before taking her sheath and using that to block the opponent's sword to free her blade. From the corner of her eye she saw Rome twirl around with his blade and cutting down his opponent, his cape wrapping around him as if it was dancing alongside with him.

She wasn't sure if they were part of an opposing nation or simply humans that wished to rob them. Either way it didn't matter, they had bared their fangs at the two of them and they had no choice but to strike back.

She brought her sword forward and smiled inwardly as she dealt a strike at the human. This was a wonderful way to relax.

Something from the side caused her to turn her head. Her eyes widened when she saw a human holding an axe and charging at an oblivious Rome.

Instinct took over as she pushed her own opponent out of the way to the ground and jumped in front of Rome's attacker with her sword lifted up and ready.

She wasn't fast enough. The man brought his axe forward and…

The next thing she was aware of was the feel of metal in her body, she ignored it; it wasn't important, and brought her sword forward and through the man.

Then she felt the wetness.

Frowning she looked down and in a surprise saw the mans axe in her chest diagonally going down.

The pain then shot to her brain causing her to gasp slightly.

She saw Rome's surprised look and saw him jump to her.

Her vision was starting to go dark as she fell to her knees, the sounds around her started to dim slightly.

"Germania!" Rome yelled. She could barely hear his voice.

Germania closed her eyes as the darkness won and she started to fall to the ground.

* * *

The first thing Germania realized upon awakening was that they were on the move again.

The second was that she was being carried.

The third was the sound across her body was still slightly bleeding and hadn't healed.

The fourth tied in with the second. She was being carried in Rome's arms.

The fifth and the last was that Rome's beloved cape was wrapped around her aching body.

Seeing that she was awake Rome's worried gaze her hers.

"Put me down." she ordered.

Rome stopped walking and sat on the ground but didn't let her go.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Germania's eyes narrowed. "I said put me down. I refuse to be carried like a-"

"Like a female?" Rome finished quietly.

"Exactly." Germania said.

"Germania" he said gently. "You are a girl."

She bit back a snarl. "You have not known for years and you treated me no different than any other man you knew. Nothing has changed with me. I am still the same." she hissed.

Rome didn't say anything however his eyes softened and his hand came up to cup her face.

Germania willed herself to stay still and keep her unmoving gaze locked with Rome's as his head bent towards her.

She kept her breathing steady as his lips ghosted over hers; she felt his other hand that was on her back rise up to her neck and into her hair.

"Germania." he breathed.

Suddenly she found herself on her back against the forest floor with Rome pressing his body onto hers enough for her to fell him but not enough to aggravate the wound.

"Maybe the reason for that" he said gliding his lips over her neck. "Is because no one has made you a woman yet."

Germania's eyes widened fractionally and she tried to move. In response Rome pressed her down harder.

"Relax." Rome whispered.

Germania grinded her teeth together. Gathering the remaining strength in her aching body she threw him to the side. The action cost her however when whatever healing her body had done tore open and deeper.

She bit back a cry and curled an arm around the wound which now crossed from her chest and diagonally to her hip.

"Germania!"

Looking up she saw Rome going to her. Sliding her dagger out from her side she held it up warningly.

"Stay back Rome."

Rome stopped and lifted his hands up with his palms facing her.

"I won't try anything." he promised.

"Bullshit." she grunted.

"I swear Germania. Trust me." Rome said.

Against her better judgment Germania slowly lowered the dagger, her eyes never leaving Rome's face.

"Try anything against my will again Rome." she warned jerking the dagger to the side. "And you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

Rome nodded before reached his hand to her wound. He peeled his cape that was still around her away gently and unhooked her armor. Germania closed her eyes as she let his hands glide gently over the wound, carefully not touching her breasts.

"I'm no doctor." he said. "We should get you back home where a real doctor can look over this wound and help."

Germania nodded before struggling to her feet. When Rome took a step forward towards her she shot him a glare. He hesitated before nodding and stepping back.

She took a staggering step forward and grinded her teeth together in an effort to not make a sound from the pain. She couldn't help however when her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees with her arm curled around the wound.

She started slightly as she felt a warm hand on her back. Turning her head she saw Rome staring at her.

She glared at him for a moment before he said "I know you think its weak or something like that but you have to see the facts. You can barely walk a single step let alone the remaining distance to our home."

Before she even realized it he had picked her up in his arms and began to carry her once more.

She struggled slightly in his arms. "Let me go!"

In response he held onto her tighter. "Please Germania see sense."

Germania stopped struggling, although that was more due to blood loss and her quickly starting to lose her conscious once more.

She leaned against Rome's chest slightly and closed her eyes as his body heat somewhat relaxed her. She sighed.

She gave a half-glance to his face and almost smiled at the seriousness that was on him.

She was going to regret this later but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Rome." she said quietly.

Rome looked down at her almost surprised. Without saying anything she tugged on the top of his armor to bring his head down and pressed her lips to his.

Rome seemingly gasped before pressing back harder and closing his eyes.

After a moment Germania parted the kiss and her head fell to his shoulder as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Rome leaned impatiently against the wall in the hallway as his personal doctor was in the room and taking care of an unconscious Germania.

He tapped his fingers against his arm and sighed heavily. He wasn't that concerned about the wound if anything, they were nations after all and they couldn't die like that, but he was more concerned about Germania's real gender being found out. Something that was obviously a great deal to keep a secret from the rest of the world.

And truthfully he was able to understand why she would go to such lengths to keep it hidden. Women weren't offered that much of freedom or choices in this world. They were restricted and bound to their husbands, more like cattle if anything. Yes there were movements in his empire where women were having more say and rights but the ways of how it has been were more favored by most of the people and it seemed that it would return to that soon.

And if Germania was found out to be a woman she would be stripped of her armor and sword and instead placed in a dress. She would be forbidden from leaving the castle grounds and entered the forest she loves so dear. Her own lands would be forbidden to her and she would be forced into a life she despised and would more than likely bring her own sword to her own throat before settling down in that.

Rome was brought out of his thoughts by hearing the door opening and the doctor leaving Germania's room.

Rome stepped forward and asked "How is he?" remembered to call Germania by the male terms.

The doctor gave Rome a dubious look. The wound stretched from her breast to her hip and it was obvious the doctor saw what Germania had hidden.

"How is she?" Rome corrected himself.

"She is fine at the moment. Since you and her are not like the ordinary man or woman I suppose if we simply leave her to be her body will heal itself and it will replenish its own blood. It'll leave a scar that's all I can say at the moment." the doctor said. "You need to change the bandages every day however and clean the wound so that it does not get infected."

Rome nodded and then hesitated. The doctor seeing this added "I will not tell anyone of her true gender. You and your kind are different and I suppose you have your own reasons for doing such things."

Rome nodded again relived that he wouldn't have to explain things and perhaps accidentally get Germania in some short of trouble that she would never forgive him for.

"She is unconscious at the moment and I suppose she'll be unconscious for a while. Just let her rest." the doctor said before leaving Rome alone.

Rome almost immediately opened the door to the room and upon entering it closed the door behind him.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the figure of Germania on the bed. He crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed merely watching her breathe in and out.

His hand came up to his lips. Before she had passed out she had kissed him. While moments before that he had tried to convince her to have sex with him and she threatened him. Had that been her or the blood loss?

He leaned down towards her face slowly. She was unconscious. She would never know.

His lips were mere centimeters away from hers.

Rome closed his eyes and brought his head up to her forehead where he laid his kiss.

He sat up straight once more and took her hand in his.

She would never know if he did but he would. And an honorable gentleman never did anything to an unconscious lady.

Even if that lady was more like a man and could easily kick his ass in the next few centuries he thought to himself.

Rome smiled and entwined his fingers with hers.

**I think that ending was some what lame but I kinda like it.**

**Yeah Rome is one horny bastard, but we love him either way.**

**I love FemGermania, she is awesome!**

**I will most likely put this story into where Germania gets Gilbert and Ludwig, aka HRE aka Germany and maybe a bit beyond that. We'll see.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Germania. I swear."

She gave a grunt, spared another look at the door, nodded, and continued her inspection.

"I swear."

She ignored him.

"Germania. You were asleep."

'_I doubt that has ever stopped you before.'_

"Germania. I swear on whatever you want me to."

Her hand came between her legs. They glided over the skin.

"Germania! I swear I didn't touch you in your sleep."

Taking pity on the roman she crossed the room and opened the door. Rome was sitting against the wall to the doors left. He glanced up at her.

"Did you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I wasn't able to finish looking." she said. "I will later. And if I find out that you have done something to me in my sleep I will-"

"I know what you will." Rome interrupted. He stood up. "And you won't find anything. I didn't touch you."

* * *

"I think." Rome said. "I am in the mood for some good drinks. Will you be joining me Germania?"

"You know I never do." Germania said.

"Just one glass?" Rome begged. He opened his eyes wide towards her. "Just one?"

Germania simply stared at him in silence.

Rome opened his mouth once more before he sighed and quickly told a servant to bring a barrel of wine and a glass. He glanced at Germania with a slight hopeful look.

"Please?" Rome asked.

Germania simply stared at him.

Hours later found the both of them in Rome's chambers like each time before. The barrel was almost half empty and Rome was hanging off of Germania like she was a couch.

"I would like it if you get off of me Rome." Germania said attempting to throw him off.

Rome held onto the ridges of her armor in order to hang onto her. He nuzzled closer into her neck and kissed the skin slightly.

Growling softly Germania took Rome by the arm firmly, picked him up, and dropped him onto the bed.

However Rome had refused to let her go and she fell along with him and on top of him.

In a quick motion Rome had her on the bottom and him on top. He smiled at her as he leaned towards her lips.

With a single motion Germania threw Rome to the side and nearly leaped off the bed a few feet away.

She crossed the room to where the glass Rome had been drinking from was sitting on the ground and dipped it into the barrel. Once filled she sipped from it.

"Thought you didn't want any to drink." Rome said. He hadn't moved from where she had thrown him on the bed.

"I am thirsty." Germania said curtly. "This is all that we have at the moment."

Rome smiled and lifted his hand. With a single finger he curled it slightly back and forth. Calling her to him.

Germania sneered at him; she didn't take her eyes off of him as she drank from the glass.

"Just a kiss?" Rome asked.

Germania thought for a moment before she drank once more from the glass. Keeping the wine in her mouth she placed the glass on the ground once more and crossed to Rome. A hopeful look appeared on his face.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Rome's. He eagerly reciprocated and drew them closer. He poked his tongue at her closed lips.

Smirking on the inside Germania allowed her lips to open and transferred the wine from her mouth to his. She pulled away he Rome had choked and was clutching at his own throat, gagging slightly.

"What the hell." Rome coughed. "Was that?"

"You are the one who wanted a kiss." Germania said. "I simply added a little extra."

"The extra involved choking me?" Rome asked.

Germania allowed herself to smirk at Rome before picking up and sipping from the glass of wine once more.

* * *

Germania sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She leaned against the window sill and gazed around the garden. She sat slightly on the curtain and it wrapped itself around her. The sky was filled with stars and the bright loving moon.

She needed to get out of here. She still had practically all the money that Rome had given her to pay for her services as his guard. She could go anywhere. She had the skills to survive on her own. She would never have to depend on someone else.

She still had her own house in her own lands. Miles away from anyone else, including her people.

She glanced at the sleeping Rome's body and felt a pang enter her heart. This man. She had been by his side for years and had grown accustomed to his quirks. From his loud voice to his lack of acknowledging a person's personal space.

She stood from her place at the windowsill and walked to where Rome was sleeping. She sat on the bed lightly and leaned towards him. She used one hand to keep her hair from falling onto Rome's body and perhaps waking him.

She wanted to kiss him. She had wanted for years now and there were times she almost gave into her own desires.

However if there was one thing that she prided herself on it was her ability to keep her emotions under control.

She kissed Rome's forehead gently and walked to the desk where Rome kept his papers and ink.

She pulled a piece of paper to her as well as an ink bottle and feather. She placed the feather on the paper and began to write.

* * *

_Rome-_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. _

_Please I ask of you. Do not look for me. This is my choice and I hope you will be by it._

_Rome, when you asked for me to sleep with you and I said no I saw hurt in your eyes. Please understand that I did want to. However in your words, not my own, I would be scared._

_Rome I just want you to know when I wrote that I shuddered. I am never scared charging into a battle or facing down an opponent however this matter does make me rather…hesitant. Not scared Rome._

_I have been by your side for more years than I believe anyone has. I've watched you conquer land after land and seduce your way through life. As a man I watched you go through Gaul. Britannia. Greece. Egypt. All of them you whispered your words of love. And you bed them to your heart's desire before you leave them to never look at them again. _

_I have seen this, and I grew…apprehensive if the knowledge of my true gender reached your ears. I have no desire of being used in such a way and I leave before I fall victim to your charms. I have seen countless women whither and waste their lives based on empty promises brought on by the men they give so much to. I do not write this to hurt you nor what I write what you were going to do. I sincerely hope you did not wish for that._

_However based on what I have seen it is hard to come with a different conclusion._

_Rome I leave you now with this final farewell. I do not know if we will meet again. You and I have our own g-ds and if it is written by them that we are to meet again I will patiently and somewhat eagerly await that day and I hope you will take my words to heart. _

_However if we are to not meet. Well then. _

_These years as your guard and friend have been entertaining to say the least and I will look at them fondly. _

_I bid you goodbye my beloved empire. Ich liebe dich._

_Love, _

_Germania_

* * *

Rome laid the letter down gently. This small letter had shown him more of Germania's heart than all his years of knowing her.

He slowly reread the letter. He would have never treated her like that. He regretted the way he had treated Gaul, Britannia, Greece, and Egypt. He regretted it all.

She was different. While it had been his body that had called to the others it had been his heart and soul to her.

'_Please I ask of you. Do not look for me.'_

She didn't want him to look for her. Neither would she look for him. She would walk her own path and hoped he would as well. And hope that with time those two paths would cross on their own instead of forcing them to do so.

Very well. If she didn't want him to look for her he wouldn't. He will let the path of fate guide him.

He carefully folded the paper and placed it on his table. Almost on impulse he took the paper again and laid his lips upon a spot where unknown to him Germania had laid her lips upon hours ago.

**I'm not entirely satisfied with how this chapter came out to tell you the truth.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Rome rubbed his eyes, scowling slightly.

Everywhere he looked he saw the blonde hair. Those ice blue eyes that had always sent a thrill through him. The careful mask that always had hidden every emotion. The structure of the face he knew as well as his own.

He had lost track of how many years it had been since he had last seen Germania.

And something horrible was happening. He was starting to forget her voice. It was barely a whisper in his mind now.

And now he was terrified of losing the image in his mind of her. When he realized he was forgetting her voice he had ran to obtain appear and paints before he carefully and precisely etched her face in the canvas.

* * *

Rome stalked through the land with ease. For the first time in years his head was clear of all thoughts as he focused on the task at hand.

His leader had been right. He had been cooped up far too long in his home and he desperately needed to get out into the fresh air once more.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly rose slightly. Rome stopped walking and immediately drew his sword. He turned in a circle slowly.

His eyes scanned the tress. From what he could tell there was no one hiding behind the trees.

A small battle cry came from above suddenly, before Rome had a chance to look up a small body landed on him effectively shoving him to the ground.

Without thinking he reached forward and grabbed the man by the ankle, it felt strangely small and soft in his hand, and brought it upward as he stood. When he saw his attacker he felt his jaw drop.

He held by the ankle a small boy who had red eyes that were glaring at him and short sliver hair.

"Alright kid, where are your parents?" Rome asked.

In response the boy glared at him and yelled a single sound, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

Rome frowned before he repeated the question, this time in the language Germania had taught him.

The boy continued to squirm in Romes grasp calling out the same sound over and over.

"What are you-" Rome started to say only to stop when he felt a long sharp knife pressed against his neck.

"Put. The child. Down." a familiar voice said.

When Rome tried to turn his head the knife was pressed deeper into his neck.

"Move again and I will bleed you dry." she promised.

Rome let the child go causing him to fall to the ground. The boy rubbed his head where Rome had dropped him before he quickly went to the others side.

The knife was slowly taken away from Romes neck. Rome relaxed and turned. Germania stood there talking with the child.

"You and Roderich split up?" she seemingly repeated. "You allowed Roderich to leave your side. Have you conveniently forgotten that Roderich cannot for the life of him understand directions?"

The boy whimpered lightly and bowed his head.

"Go and look for your brother." Germanias voice left no room for argument.

The boy immediately ran off to the side and into the trees. Germania sighed and glanced at Rome.

"What are you doing here on my land?" she asked.

"I didn't realize that I had walked as far as your land." Rome said. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"They must have been quite a thought." she said.

Rome wanted to launch himself at her, something he barely restrained from doing.

"Who was that child?" he finally asked. "And Roderich?"

"The boy is named Gilbert." Germania said. "He and Roderich are my sons."

Rome felt his insides freeze. "You're…sons."

Germania nodded before she rolled her eyes. "Wipe the jealousy from your eyes, I haven't slept with anyone."

Rome felt his body relax. "So they…are like us?"

She nodded. "Either parts of my own land or neighboring countries."

Before Rome could ask another question the silver haired boy, Gilbert, had come running to them dragging by the arm another boy, Roderich.

"I found him father!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly.

Germania looked both boys over before she nodded.

"Roderich." she said slowly. "What did I say about leaving your siblings sides?"

"Not to because I'll get lost." Roderich said quietly.

"So why did you leave his side?"

"I thought I wasn't going to get lost." he said even quieter.

Germania sighed before she pushed Roderich slightly. "Until I say so you are not to leave your siblings. It is time to go home."

She glanced up at Rome. "Do you want to come with us?"

Rome nodded before he could even think it through. "Of course I want to."

The two adults walked in silence that even Rome was amazed that he was able to uphold. The two children did all the talking while occasionally throwing a suspicious look towards Rome who was following them. Germania didn't say much, only the occasional affirmation to a question.

They soon came to a clearing where Rome was able to see a modest house was built with a river flowing a few feet away. A small child was sitting beside the river and looked up excitingly when it had heard the others.

Gilbert ran to the child and picked it up exclaiming loudly "Sister!"

The girl laughed and embraced her brother. "Welcome back."

Germania walked past the two children and said "Gilbert put your sister down, it has only been two hours at the most since you have last seen one another."

"But I missed her." Gilbert whined.

"Now."

Gilbert pouted however he obeyed and placed his sister on the ground. Rome froze when the girl looked at him; she looked exactly as a miniature Germania minus the expressions.

"Who are you?" the girl asked gripping the back of her brothers shirt tightly.

"Calm yourself Louise. He is not someone you should be afraid of." Germania said.

Rome rolled his eyes before he took a closer look at the blonde haired child. The childs blonde hair and blue eyes. The similarity comparing her to Germania. And if he concentrated hard enough he could feel the life pouring into the child and Germania the one giving it to her.

He was about to yell something when Germania shook her head to the left sharply.

"Children, go and play elsewhere. I wish to talk alone." Germania said. Obediently the children left, Louise threw one more look towards Rome before she followed her brothers.

"Germania." Rome whispered. "That girl…"

Germania nodded as she gripped Romes arm and dragged him towards the house where they sat in front of it. "I know what she is."

"She's killing you."

Germania shrugged. "Survival of the fittest."

Rome knew what to do and how to do in a situation as this. He himself had once been faced with this, let another child take his place and die or kill the child and live. His hand curled around the sword at his side once more.

"Germania." he said quietly. "If you need me to do it I shall."

Germanias eyes narrowed. "If you even think of touching my daughter I will take your own sword and kill you with it."

"But she's the one who is killing you!" Rome exclaimed.

"If my death brings my child strength then so be it." Germania said. "Now leave this topic, I no longer wish to discuss it."

Rome was silent for a moment before he said "Your children call you father."

Germania nodded. "That they do."

He couldn't hold back the smile on his lips. "They don't even know of your true identity."

Germania kept as straight faced as ever. "No they don't, I don't see a reason to tell them if they continue to see me as their father."

"In your letter." Rome said suddenly. "You said that you loved me."

"It was heat of the moment in which I had believed I would never see you again." Germania immediately said. "I did not mean anything to it."

"You said you loved me." Rome said smugly. "In both different languages. Yours and mine."

"I meant nothing for it." Germania insisted.

Rome leaned forward towards Germania and said "What would you do if I tried to kiss you?"

"I would punch you hard enough to ensure you would fall into unconsciousness and then drag you into the forest so that my children wouldn't see and allow the animals to eat you." Germania said with no hesitation.

Rome sighed. "So mean Germania." He smiled then. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed one bit."

"You haven't changed as well." Germania said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
